


Flatmates

by CatL1305



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Newt and Thomas are flatmates, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatL1305/pseuds/CatL1305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas are flatmates. Newt's parents think Newtmas is real. Can the pair convince them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatmates

“THOMAS WAKE UP!” Thomas sat up immediately as his blonde flatmate burst into his room.

“W-what… what is it?” he mumbled, still half-asleep. He soon woke up when he saw the look on Newt’s face. “What is it Newt?”

“My parents are going to be here in two hours.” Thomas sank back down into his bed.

“That’s plenty of time to get the place ready, don’t worry.”

“No, Tommy, I will worry, the thing is, oh shuck, they think that we’re in a relationship.” Newt bit his lip as he waited for Thomas’ respnse.

“They think who’s in a what now?” The blonde sighed at the other boy.

“Us, Tommy, they think that you and I are romantically invloved.” The brunette sprung up and stared at Newt in shock.

“Why the hell do they think that?!”

“Because I told them that, they kept trying to force me into relationships and I panicked okay? So right now I need you to be a really good friend and pretend to be my boyfriend.” He explained. Thomas sighed and nodded.

“Fine, but you owe me big time, I’m talking pizza-and lots of it. In fact, you’re buying pizza every Friday for the next two months. Now what do I need to know?” Newt smiled at his friend gratefully.

“Thank-you so much Tommy! Okay, their names are Janson and Ava, They dislike bad manners and uncleanliness, other than that they’re pretty easy to deal with. Oh, and they call me by my real name so make sure you call me Isaac, not Newt” Thomas had to place a hand over his mouth so that he didn’t laugh at the name ‘Isaac’. “Don’t you bloody laugh you dick!”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, anyway when are they leaving?”

“Tomorrow evening.” Newt looked at his friend for any signs of backing out.

“okay, I think we can do this, it’s not as if you’re ugly or anything.” The blonde gasped and threw his hand over his heart in mock offense.

“Tommy! Are you saying you’re only with me for my looks?! I thought you were different.” Thomas laughed and looked at his idiot of a friend. His parents weren’t even there yet but he went along with it.

“Oh no! That’s not what I meant at all Isaac. You are of beautiful soul and body.”

“You bet I am!” the pair laughed and Thomas climbed out of bed.

“okay, I’m gonna get dressed, you go out there and make it look more couple-y”

“Yes love!” Newt’s response was met with a pillow to the head. He laughed and left the room. Thomas watched Newt leave the room and started to get dressed. He chose a white T-shirt with a flannel shirt with some jeans to make his look somewhat smart, after all he was supposedly meeting his boyfriend’s parents today.  
When he was satisfied with his look he walked into the living room to see Newt throwing out empty drinks cans and pizza boxes.  
“Forgot to say, they hate video games, take the console into your room, along with the games. I’m going to see if the people next door have a vase that we can borrow-my parents will almost certainly bring flowers.” Thomas nodded and started unplugging the x-box. He then moved some of the chairs so it looked more homey instead of hangout for them to watch TV and eat pizza with their friends. The blonde returned a few minutes later with a vase, some biscuits and a very dazed expression. “They had a vase and gave us some ‘nice biscuits’ because apparently you should have some if you’ve got company coming over.”

“Okay, but you look really confused, what is it?” The blonde sighed and looked up.

“They think that we’re a couple.” Now it what Thomas’ turn to be confused.

“How do you mean? Like did you tell them why we needed the vase or….?” Newt shook his head.

“No, I only said my parents were coming over. As I was leaving the woman said ‘oh and make sure you say hello to that lovely boyfriend of yours for me.’ I just kind of smiled and left, I didn’t know what to say.” Thomas shrugged.

“We are really close, and besides, she said I was lovely.”

“Oh slim it you shank, your ego has always been massive hasn’t it?” The brunette shrugged again and laughed.

“Hey, at least I’m nowhere near as bad as Minho!”

“Now that is a point. God can you imagine we wouldn’t be able to fit both of your heads in the bloody flat!”

“exactly, you’re lucky you chose me as your boyfriend and not him.”

“Don’t see why I would, you’re far more attractive Tommy, although he definitely has better hair.”

“And a better ass.” It was funny, Thomas thought, how easily they settled into their roles, complimenting each other and getting ‘offended’. To anyone else it would look real, he guessed that it couldn’t look that different between them normally, perhaps that was why the family next door got confused. To be honest he couldn’t say he was pretending when he had called Newt attractive, he had always thought so. Their relationship really wasn’t all too different to that of a couple. Granted there was no romance but there was less fighting and they were equally as close. He had always thought he and Newt had a special bond but never had he thought about it like that before.

“Hello?! Earth to Tommy?” Thomas came out of his daze when Newt started snapping his fingers in his face.

“Sorry, kind of zoned out there.” Newt smiled and shook his head at Thomas.

“It’s fine, come on let’s have a coffee and then carry on, we still have a couple of hours.” Thomas just nodded in response and headed to the kitchen. “NO! You sit down, I’ll get it, you look tired.” He nodded once more and walked back passed Newt and sat down. He did feel incredibly tired.

“Newt?” He called into the kitchen. “How long have we been together?”

“A year and a half.” Replied Newt without missing a beat. The naturalness of the question and its answer brought Thomas back to his previous trail of thought. Surely they should be finding this weird. The blonde returned with two mugs of coffee and had to snap Thomas out of his trance once more.

“You’re really out of it today. Are you sure this is okay? I mean I know it’s probably a bit weird-“

“No, no I’m fine, it’s fine. I guess I’m just a little bit tired, I’m sure I’ll be fine when I get some caffiene in me.” The brunette interjected. The truth was that he was really freaked out, but not because it was weird, because it wasn’t. Newt looked at Thomas uncertainly but didn’t question him any further. Instead the two finished their drinks in silence. Once they had done so they moved on to vacuuming and dusting. Finally they prepared the guest bedroom. As they were doing so Thomas realised something.

“Newt?” the boy hummed, encouraging Thomas to continue. “Are we going to have to sleep in the same room?” He bit his lip nervously as he waited for the answer.

“I suppose so, yeah, but one of us can sleep on the floor.” Thomas nodded and they finished preparing the room. They did so just in time for as soon as they finished there was a knock on the door. The ‘couple’ looked at each other, nervousness plain to see on both of their faces before they nodded and headed to the door. Newt took one final look around the place. They had done a great job. He swallowed nervously and looked back at the door. He felt a hand take his own so he looked to see Thomas smiling at him.

“Thanks Tommy.” He whispered as he opened the door.

“Isaac! Darling! How have you been?!” Thomas’ hand slipped away as he was pulled in for a hug by his mother. He suddenly felt a lot colder.

“Hi mum! Dad! This…” He took Thomas’ hand again and the warmth returned. “Is my boyfriend.”

“Thomas, good to meet you Mr and Mrs Newton.” He said as he shook each of their hands.

“Please, Ava and Janson, it’s lovely to meet you dear, Isaac has told us so much about you!” Thomas looked at a now very red Newt questioningly.

“All good Tommy, I promise.” The brunette chuckled and looked back at the two guests.

“Please, allow me to take your coats and bags, you’ll be staying through here if that’s okay.” He said as they followed him into the spare room.

“This is great thanks” It was the first time that Janson had spoken and the man did not appear to have the same warm personality of his wife.

“Great, now would you like anything to drink?” Newt stared in awe at how charming his friend was.

“Oh yes please dear, I’ll have a cup of tea, milk no sugar, and Janson will have the same.” Thomas nodded at Ava and turned to Newt.

“Anything for you, Hon?” Newt nearly laughed at the nickname but just about managed to stay quiet and shake his head.

“No thanks Tommy.” The brunette nodded and headed to the kitchen.

“I must say Isaac, I’m impressed, he seems lovely and you two make such an adorable pair.” Said Ava when Thomas was out of earshot. “Don’t you think so dear?” she asked Janson.

“Yes, he seems nice.” Newt was shocked. He hadn’t expected such high praise from his mum, he certainly didn’t expect anything from his dad. Tommy really is a charming person. He thought. Thomas reappeared after a few minutes carrying two mugs. Newt’s parents eagerly took them and thanked him. The group stood awkwardly for a few minutes until Ava spoke.

“Err, is it okay if we sit down, I’m quite tired from travelling.” 

“Oh, yes sorry of course.” Spluttered Thomas as they sat down. Thomas himself didn’t sit down until Newt grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to him.

“So, Thomas dear, Isaac said that you work in television?” Thomas nodded.

“Yes, I have just started out in a new acting role on a show called Teen Wolf. It’s just started filming so not many people know about it but I’m hopeful.” Ava and Janson both nodded approvingly, and thus the smalltalk ensued.  
***  
After a few hours of talking about various pointless subjects, dinner and some films, Newt’s parents decide to turn in for the night, in apprehension of their promised city tour the next day.

“They love you.” Newt exclaimed as he collapsed on to the sofa.

“Must be my flawless personality and good looks.” Thomas sighed as he fell next to his friend.

“Must be.” The pair sat in silence for a few seconds, listening to their own breathing until the blonde spoke again. “Anyway, I’m going to go to bed, do you want the bed or the floor?”

“I’ll take the floor, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” As Newt stood up, Thomas felt as if all of the warmth had been drained from him. It scared him, how suddenly he felt like he and Newt were just like a couple. The fact that he wanted to do nothing more than to go into Newt’s room and sleep next to him. He was actually scared that he might do just that. He sighed and followed Newt. The blonde was just getting into bed as he opened the door.

“There’s your ‘bed’ Tommy,” He said, pointing at the floor, which was covered with a mattress and some pillows. “There’s a blanket in the cupboard. Night Tommy.” Thomas nodded and started to get ready for bed as well.  
***  
Thomas woke up with a start. He was sweating, shaking and breathing heavily. It also turned out that he had screamed as he woke up because Newt was on him in a second.

“Tommy?! Tommy, are you okay, oh my god you’re shaking, come on, sit up you look like you could use a hug.” Thomas nodded and let Newt pull him up to sit on the edge of the bed. Newt wrapped him in a hug instantly and started to rub circles on the other boy’s back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I-I’m not really sure what happened, I’ve already forgotten the nightmare. I just remember feeling incredibly isolated and scared. I’m sorry for waking you Newt, we should probably try to get back to sleep.” Just as Thomas started to stand up the blond’s grip on him tightened.

“Tommy, please you don’t have to be sorry. No matter when or where or why I am here for you. Just come and see me, come on let’s sleep.” Newt then let go of Thomas and crawled back under his covers. “Do you want to sleep in the bed, er with me I mean? It might make you-” He didn’t have to continue his explaination because the younger boy started nodding his head sharply. “come on then you bloody shank.” The brunet happily obliged and crawled in next to Newt, glad for the comfort and warmth. It wasn’t long before Newt’s breathing steadied, indicating he was asleep. Thomas listened to him for a while, in the least creepy way. He was almost asleep himself when he was attacked, with a hug. He almost woke his friend up, but decided that he didn’t want to a second time, and he realised that he was actually quite enjoying the senasation spreading through him where Newt was touching him. He sighed, readjusted his position so that his arms were wrapped around Newt’s waist and then fell asleep. 

***

“Well that was an incredibly interesting few days.” Thomas sighed as he slumped onto the sofa, followed swiftly by Newt. Mr and Mrs Newton had just left the apartment and the two boys decided that some serious relaxation time was needed. 

“I can’t believe we actually did it. We actually managed to convince them.” The blonde stared at his friend with an amazed look on his face. “Well done Tommy, you weren’t an entirely annoying ‘boyfriend’. In fact you were quite the charmer-my mum loves you.”

“Yeah well just because I don’t act like a gentleman all the time, it doesn’t mean I can’t. It’s just the only people I’m with would be really weirded out if I acted like that all the time- i.e. you, Minho, Teresa and Gally.” 

“Alright Tommy, whatever you say. Anyway I’m tired, like you said we’ve been busy and I need sleep. Goodnight.”

“G’night Newt.” The Brit stood up and headed to his room and at the same time Thomas made the concious decision to go to bed as well. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. He stretched out his back and then stood up before headig into his room too. It only took him a few minutes to get ready for bed and the second he finished brushing his teeth he lept into bed. It was strangely underwhelming. He felt lonely. He missed Newt. Thomas spent the next ten minutes trying to get comfortable and warm but it just wasn’t happening. With a heavy sigh he got back out of bed and started towards Newt’s room, praying that the blond would still be awake. The door to Newt’s room creaked as it was opened, but it didn’t matter because he too couldn’t get to sleep without Thomas. 

“Hiya Tommy, what’s wrong?” Thomas looked into velvety brown eyes and instantly felt warmth return to him.

“Er, sorry if I woke you but I can’t sleep and I slept well last night and I um, yeah I…. uh..” He didn’t have to finish because Newt lifted up his covers just enough for Thomas to climb in with him.

“I can’t sleep either, come on.” Thomas smiled gratefully and jumped in with Newt- a litle too eagerly but the Brit didn’t seem to mind. “I guess the people next door were right. We are a bloody couple. Night Tommy.” Thanks to being with Newt, Thomas was almost asleep anyway but he just about managed to mumble a response.

“Night Newt.” And then he whispered something that the blond probably wasn’t meant to hear. “I love you”

“I know Tommy, I love you too.” He admitted to himself and the darkness surrounding them. “I love you too Tommy. Don’t you ever forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little something I came up with the other day-I hope y'all like it!! Feedback is much appreciated! xoxox


End file.
